


You're kind of a flirt.

by Filth_As_Divinity



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, daniel is a flirt, this got kind of mushy gushy lovey, we almost died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filth_As_Divinity/pseuds/Filth_As_Divinity
Summary: An episode companion/post episode story for Season 9, Episode 17 - Scourge.Daniel flirts with the Shen, the IOA delegate, and Cam has time to both kill bugs and be annoyed.  After movie night, they reconnect and and make their feelings very clear.





	You're kind of a flirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have written a prequel to this? It reads very much like a continuation of a previous story. For now, you're going to have to fill in that previous story with your imagination, and maybe I'll get to writing that eventually (spoiler alert: I won't).
> 
> This is entirely unbeta'd, so all of my numerous mistakes are my own fault.

Cam watched Jackson flirt with the Chinese IOA delegate with gritted teeth.  He hated the way Daniel’s eyes softened with that sweet smile when Shen rattled off his impressive list of titles, the way he leaned in and tilted his head as he rattled off hers.  It was worse when they switched to Mandarin.

 

“How's your Mandarin?” this interloper practically purred to his lover.  Cam rolled his eyes a little and thought that her tone was a little frou-frou for an innocent chat about second, third, twenty-sixth languages.

 

“Not as good as your English.”  On a different day, one where he wasn’t feeling a little pissy and one where Daniel wasn’t so… impressed, Cam might have defaulted to interpreting politeness.  On this day, though, it  _ sounded _ like Daniel was flirting back, and damned if that didn’t make him a little irritated.

 

“It shows.”  Still a little flirty.  And then,  _ and then _ , Shen had the nerve to turn toward  _ him _ !  No one, except maybe General Landry after reading Cam’s file, knew that he spoke a little Mandarin, so whyever this succubus was looking at him, it wasn’t a fun reason.  “You're bringing him along?”  _ Oh, for fuck’s sake.  Let it go, Cam, that’ll be the end of- _

 

“We have to baby-sit him,” came Daniel’s teasing response, making Cam’s jaw tighten.  Shen’s little giggle and Daniel’s little smirk just made something in him crack a little.

 

“Yeah, that's very funny,” he growled.  And then, because he couldn’t help himself, damn it, he wanted the vindication of their shocked faces, he snapped out a perfectly pronounced, Mandarin “Screw you!”

 

Hoooo boy, those shocked faces were worth it, Cam thought to himself smugly as he stomped up the ramp and through the gate.

 

\------------------------------

 

Daniel sat in a corner of the cave, murmuring back and forth with Shen, which did nothing for Cam’s mood.  Were there bigger fish to fry on a planet crawling with bugs, both alien and bureaucratic? Sure there were.  But that didn’t make him less pissy about whatever was going on between Daniel and the little darling that practically screamed “Daniel’s Type!”  Whatever the conversation, it looked serious, and Daniel leaning in just that much further was all that Cam needed to huff a sigh and storm off to check on Walker at the mouth of the cave.

 

\------------------------------

 

Walker disappearing was the first real distraction from Cam’s unshakable grumping, and he, Teal’c, and Daniel trooped out of the caves to go look for him.  What they found turned Cam’s stomach, and he thought he heard Teal’c or Daniel gagging a litt- no, wait, that was him. 

He’d had just about enough of this.

 

Sending Daniel back to the caves without backup - without Cam  _ himself _ \- was the hardest thing he’d done in a while.  Cam couldn’t help but see the image of Daniel in Walker’s place and no one even finding him in the woods.  Still, Cam hadn’t gotten this job because he’d ever let personal feelings get in the way of his duty. Petty jealousy did not matter one tiny shred when Daniel returned Cam’s long, intense look with one that said everything they ever needed to say.

 

_ It’ll be okay.  I’ll see you on the other side of this.  I’ve got your back. We’re going to be fine. _

 

\------------------------------

 

Making it back to the cave was a relief of every kind - off the ever-rumbling dirt, putting the team in one place, getting back in the place where the big brains were figuring them a way out of this - but especially in the kind where he could put Daniel back within reach.  Talking to him on the radio was never the same. And anyway, when that first look was always, inevitably true, it was nice to share the other kind. 

 

_ I’m safe.  I’m here. I’m with you.  We’re okay. _

 

Cam could certainly wish for them being a little less imperiled by the creepy-crawlies, but as long as the team was together, they could get out of anything, right?

 

\------------------------------

 

Of course his people came up with a great idea, and even though it meant dragging the delegation along kicking and whining, Cam was pleased that this idea didn’t include splitting up again.  The snooty French jackass got moving again, Carter laughed at his tree-ferret thing, and the research station was in view. Things were going pretty okay, all considered.

 

Shen falling, twisting her ankle, and shouting off some angry remarks in Chinese wasn’t exactly part of the plan, though.  Daniel pulled the woman to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, and Cam was truly amazed at his own contrary, petty heart.  Forget those looks that he and Daniel had gotten so good at. Forget the fact that Shen would have probably been stuck there on the ground to die without Daniel.  Forget the fact that he very well should have been too busy worrying about bugs and danger and dying to be grumpy about Daniel touching all over Shen. No, no. Cam had always been a multitasker.

 

Part of him was a little smug when Daniel dumped Shen in a chair unceremoniously and leapt right back out the door to stand in the middle of, what Cam would call in his report, their ‘repulser squad’.  Even without being a military man, Daniel’s heart was as fierce and brave as anyone’s, and Cam always got a little turned on by the way that his lover faced down certain danger without much more than a snarky comment.  

 

\------------------------------

 

Movie night was Starship Troopers, not because he knew Sam loved it or because it would be right up Teal’c’s alley.  No, Daniel had mentioned casually that he’d never seen it a few weeks ago, and Cam had taken on a personal job title of being Daniel’s update into everything pop-culture, especially the really funny stuff.  

 

This movie night ended up at Cam’s.  He was the only one who actually owned a copy of Starship Troopers, it turns out, and his fridge was freshly stocked with beer.  Also, though Sam would argue with him, he thought his pizza delivery place was far superior to those near his teammates’ houses. Beyond that, Teal’c was still living on-base, Sam’s house had seen a disturbing number of alien incidents and her science experiments gone wrong, and Daniel’s place… well, for one, it was so full of artifacts that there wasn’t a lot of chill space, and two, Daniel was spending more and more time at Cam’s these days anyway.

 

Which is how the four of them ended up sprawled in Cam’s living room - Teal’c on the armchair, Sam stretched on the loveseat with her legs dangling over the far arm, and Daniel curled on one end of the couch with a foot extending just far enough to brush Cam’s leg, while Cam was the only one sensible enough to sit in furniture properly.  The four of them laughed away the day’s stress and ate as much pizza as they could all hold, and it was nice to just… be. Cam would never get used to his life being so full of good, kind, loving people. And, added bonus, none of them talked during movies.

 

Somewhere near the middle of the end, Cam stole a few glances in Daniel’s direction, because he honestly couldn’t help himself.  Under his glasses, Daniel’s eyes were soft and heavy with sleep, although he hated falling asleep during movies and always fought it.  His body was effortlessly relaxed on his side, with one arm tucked under his head and one leg extended long, and Cam felt a little murmur of pleasure that some of that relaxation was because of how safe Daniel felt in Cam’s space.  Daniel’s right foot, pressed lightly into Cam’s thigh, flexed and rotated every so often - one of the ways that Daniel kept himself awake. Cam loved that about him.

 

Thinking the L word made Cam wince a little and turn his attention back to the movie.  The two of them weren’t  _ technically _ there yet, and Cam certainly wasn’t going to be the first one to say it.  Falling into what felt like a bad, southern cliche, Daniel came across like an easily spooked horse sometimes, and Cam didn’t want to be doing the spooking.  Didn’t change the fact, though, that sometimes he thought about how much he loved the way that Daniel moved his feet to stay awake, and the way he pushed his glasses up when he frowned into a problem, and the way he hated falling asleep during movies, and the look on his face when Cam made him cum.

 

_ Of course _ the movie ends right at that moment, just when Cam could have used a hot second to shake himself out of his trance and away from the way his body tightened a little when he thought about Daniel under him, crying out his name, and looking the most holy that Cam had ever seen anyone look.

 

“Cam…?”

 

He jerked in his seat but didn’t dare stand up for another minute or two. “Yeah!  Sorry! Definitely!” he stuttered out, hoping that that made sense in response to whatever Sam had just said.  Daniel cast a sleepy glance over from where he was now half-upright, frowning a little inquisitively. 

 

Apparently, he’d done okay with his response, because Sam grabbed a few empty pizza boxes and beer bottles and shuffled them into the kitchen.  Teal’c was putting his shoes on and clearly preparing a list of questions to ask Sam about the movie on their way back to base. Cam took a moment to pray gratitude that Sam had volunteered to drive Teal’c to and from and caught Daniel’s attention.  This time, the look (hopefully) said:  _ Don’t go anywhere, I’m not done with you yet _ .  However the look was interpreted, it worked, because Daniel reclined back into the couch with a tiny smile and a shrug.

 

After Cam had finally collected himself, he met Sam in the kitchen and told her to leave the plates.  “We’ve all had enough of a day, you and Teal’c get home and get some rest, okay?”

 

It would have been tough to disagree with such a tired smile on her face, and instead Sam just conceded defeat.  “I think it’s still my turn to do dishes, but if you’re going to skip me, I’m not complaining! Teal’c?” She leaned into the living room as she slipped on her shoes. “Ready?”

 

Not that Cam was itching to get two of his best friends to leave, but he veered toward giddy when Teal’c met Sam at the front door.  “Indeed, Colonel Carter. In fact, I have prepared several exploratory questions with which to occupy our drive back to the SGC.” Sam may have laughed at him, but Cam knew that she didn’t mind answering Teal’c pop-culture questions, and he waved them out the door with an almost-too-rushed goodnight.

 

The couch creaked a time or two as Cam shut off the kitchen lights, locked the front door, and rolled the day off of his shoulders.  By the time he made his way back into the living room, Daniel was sprawled fully on the couch, glasses off, one arm over his eyes, and apparently quite asleep.  Cam knew he wasn’t - there was no teeny, tiny snore at the end of Daniel’s inhale, something else he loved - and idly considered sitting on him before just sort of grumbling out, “You’re kind of a flirt,” from the doorway.

 

Daniel snorted at that and uncovered his eyes long enough to glance up and backwards at Cam.  “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Cam wasn’t  _ mad _ anymore, per se, but he had kind of expected an apology, or at least an explanation.  “All that flirty, smiley, touchy, oggly with that Chinese delegate today? Kind of unnecessary.”  Nice, casual, not grouchy. A+, Cam.

 

Daniel didn’t seem ready to give him an A+.  “Flirty? Smi-? I was being  _ nice _ , Cam.  Diplomatic!  You should try it sometime.”  His tone was dismissive, and he settled back into the couch, arm over eyes again, almost before he was done saying it.

“Ohh, okay,  _ nice _ .”  Now Cam  _ was _ feeling a little mad.  “Funny, I don’t remember the making mean jokes about your team leader and the using your bambi eyes in the international diplomacy handbook that I read.”  He huffed into the living room to stand in front of the couch and was rewarded when Daniel snorted out a derisive laugh and actually sat up. Cam watched with what he thought was a cool, detached expression as Daniel shoved his glasses back onto his face and hauled himself to his feet to get more into Cam’s face than polite distance allowed for.  Then again, neither of them were feeling particularly polite. Or distant.

 

“You know, that’s a good point, actually.”  Daniel always sounded the most dangerous in an argument when he got all logical-sounding.  “Since when do you speak Mandarin?”

 

Cam narrowed his eyes and tried to avoid looking down at his lover’s mouth, so very close to his own, as he caught a whiff of the other man’s soap.  That was about the time that he remembered that he was less ‘mad’, more ‘glad we’re not dead and that we can go back to holding each other’. Deescalation time.  

 

“Since I figured it’d be useful to help get me my job, I guess.”  Cam intentionally softened his tone and threw in a semi-apologetic shrug.  “Listen, I’m just saying that you don’t have to be so… you know…”

 

“Nice?” Daniel offered, also losing any steam he had been building up.

 

Cam rolled his eyes.  “Well, I was going to say flirty, and just when I’m standing  _ right there _ .  It’s…”  He trailed off, no longer sure where he was going

 

Daniel  _ oh _ ’d quietly.  “You were jealous.” Cam wiggled in a tiny shrug.  “And maybe a little intimidated by the super smart, super pretty woman who knew how many PhD’s I have?”  The last part was a tease, but Cam still snapped his eyes back to Daniel’s with a frown before he found himself being kissed quite pleasantly.

 

Daniel’s lips on his were always a revelation.  Both of them had kissed other men before, but something about kissing Daniel was new and beautiful.  He had started the kiss soft and slow, like a comfort, and Cam wrapped his arms around Daniel’s back and turned it into as much an embrace as a kiss.  Sometimes, all they needed after a dangerous day was to hold each other. 

 

_ Okay, but only sometimes _ , Cam thought the second that Daniel nipped at his bottom lip.  They pulled together a little tighter as Cam opened his mouth, letting Daniel lick into him gently before pushing back and giving as good as he got.  He got a little lost in the feeling of Daniel’s tongue against his, in the heat of their breath twisting together, and he shifted a hand up to hold the back of Daniel’s neck.  It felt like security and stability and Cam couldn’t get enough.

 

It was only when Daniel’s hot fingers brushed across the skin of his lower back that Cam remembered he had to, you know, breathe.  Breaking the kiss to lean their foreheads together and work toward getting his shirt off, Cam managed to exhale something about “Not intimidated! I know how many PhD’s you have!” before they separated and Daniel tugged his shirt over his head.  

 

“Mm, definitely, mhm.”  Daniel nodded very sincerely, very collectedly, and came in like a bullet to kiss and suck at Cam’s neck.  Every classy protest moaned right out of him when Daniel sucked hard where neck met shoulder. He gasped for breath and practically yanked Daniel’s shirt off of him, wasting no time to press their naked chests back together when it was gone.

 

He knew Daniel liked the skin-to-skin, especially after a long day, and this one was no exception.  One of Daniel’s hands pressed against Cam’s lower back and the other against the back of his neck, holding them together in a way that melded intimacy and eroticism in the very best way.  Cam took the opportunity to press soft kisses into Daniel’s shoulder, his upper arm, anything he could reach with his neck held in Daniel’s warm hand.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Cam.”

 

The words, whispered almost too quietly in his ear, froze Cam in place. They felt too… something.  Too soft, too heartfelt, too much like love. Afraid he would say something dumb if he met Daniel’s eyes, Cam did the best he could to nod against Daniel’s shoulder and hook his hands around his hips.  The press of Cam’s thumbs down, down, down, under Daniel’s waistband and into the muscle of his hips dragged a moan out of the other man and  _ god _ did Cam ever lov-  _ like _ it when Daniel moaned.  He pushed gently at the arms around him to get a better angle at the front of Daniel’s jeans and began prying them open with hands that trembled just on the too-emotional side of wanting.

 

Daniel, ever so helpful, gripped the short hairs at the back of Cam’s head and pulled them together for a kiss that was pure heat and feeling.  Cam’s fingers didn’t falter, though, and he had Daniel’s pants open with little fuss. As he made to slip his hands under them, though, Daniel leaned back a little and grabbed Cam’s wrists.

 

“Can- we should- bedroom?”  It came out like a question and Cam nodded as enthusiastically as he could while also trying to get his hands back on Daniel’s skin.  Daniel laughed a little breathlessly and yanked at Cam until they were stumbling down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Cam managed to twist and pull at Daniel until he’d pinned the other man against a patch of open bedroom wall ( _ I think I’m good without the ancient Mesopotamian art there, actually, Jackson.  Never know when I’ll need that real estate for pushing someone up against _ ).  Chest to chest, face to face, Cam took a split second to breathe and just feel his skin against Daniel’s before crushing their lips together again.

 

Their kisses were heating up, the way they did when one or both of them was pushing toward needy.  As it was, Cam barely dragged his lips away long enough to finally,  _ finally _ help Daniel out of his pants and their lips were the first part that came back together when Cam crowded into him again.  Daniel moaned, low and stuttering, into his mouth as their hips pressed together. They were both so hard, and the friction from Cam’s jeans between their erections was glorious.  Daniel bucked his hips up into Cam’s once, twice, three times, moans breaking like waves on each movement and Cam had to lock a steel grip on Daniel’s waist to refocus on what he wanted to accomplish.

 

_ Ah, right. _

 

Still holding Daniel as still as he could, Cam dropped his mouth back to the other man’s neck, his shoulders, his chest.  He knew what Daniel liked and made good use of it, making him moan and whimper with every nip, every hickey sucked into his tan skin, every brush of lips over his most sensitive spots.  Cam paused for a few precious moments to pay attention to Daniel’s nipples, something that made them both shudder every time. Deprived of moving his hips by Cam’s iron grip, Daniel settled for grabbing at Cam - holding his head to a certain place, clawing at his shoulder when he found a particularly hot spot.

 

Eventually, though, Cam shook himself loose of Daniel’s grasp and trailed lower, kissing and licking and biting over Daniel’s stomach, his deliciously toned abdomen, all the way to his hips as Cam eased onto his knees.  ( _ My legs will take what I tell them to, Jackson, don’t you worry about me. _ )  Daniel’s hips strained against Cam’s hands now, his breath coming faster and harsher as his body begged for more.  Not ready to give in quite yet, Cam held on tight and lavished little kisses all over Daniel’s abs, his hips, the tops of his thighs, and let Daniel’s whines build high enough that he couldn’t do anything but to take his lover’s cock into his mouth.

 

The second Cam’s mouth sucked down over him, Daniel cried out and grabbed hard at Cam’s hair.  Getting Daniel going like this was one of Cam’s favorite past times, and he leaned into whatever Daniel was giving him.  He didn’t waste time, either, sucking down as far as he could on Daniel’s cock until the head hit the back of his throat.  Daniel’s grip on the back of his head tightened and Cam choked out a moan, which dragged one from Daniel in return. He didn’t have to press against Daniel’s hand to be let up for air - that was another thing Cam lov-  _ liked _ about him.  He was intuitive and considerate, even while losing himself to pleasure.

 

Cam worked his tongue on the underside of Daniel’s cock, gently licking and sucking over his balls and all the way up to the tip.  A glance upward showed him Daniel’s eyes, big and dark and wide, focused hazily on him and moans flowing freely from his lover’s lips.  Pretty assured of being on the right path, Cam sucked him down again and began bobbing up and down, fast and sweet. As soon as he was set in his rhythm, he let go of Daniel’s hips.  Daniel almost sobbed with relief as he bucked up wildly into Cam’s mouth. Even expecting it, Cam choked just a little bit and gripped the base of Daniel’s cock until he’d recovered enough.  Daniel’s hand never left the back of his head, setting a desperate pace that had Cam undoing his pants to ease pressure on his own cock. He’d never say it out loud, but  _ damn _ he loved when Daniel used him like this.

 

Daniel’s thrusts got shorter, sloppier, and with a concerted effort from them both, they stopped long enough for Daniel to gasp out “I can’t- I’m not- we have to stop or this is over.”  He was all harsh breath and trembling hips, and Cam couldn’t help but give him what he wanted. 

 

Still, he smirked a little.  “Oh, no, darling, not over.” Cam’s mouth closed over Daniel again, sucking hard enough to drag out another one of his precious, jagged groans, and Daniel got the idea.  They resumed the pace, letting control slip this time. Daniel thrust into Cam’s throat hard enough to bring tears to his eyes and he had to press a hand to the base of his own cock when Daniel started to jerk his hips and gasp.  His name was a broken cry on Daniel’s lips and there was nowhere that Cam wanted to be more than on his knees with Daniel cumming in his mouth. He swallowed eagerly and licked at him as Daniel came back down.

 

Cam rested his forehead on Daniel’s hip for a long moment, breathing himself back into control and begging his body not to erupt the second Daniel touched him.  Thankfully, his body seemed to have more sense than that, and Daniel tugging him up for a kiss somehow didn’t push him over the edge that felt  _ right there _ .  Still, Daniel sinking his tongue into Cam’s mouth and chasing the taste of himself almost did, and Cam’s hips stuttered into Daniel’s desperately.

 

“God almighty, you are a dirty boy.”  Cam’s words were barely more than breathy whispers in Daniel’s ear, but Daniel hummed in a pleased sort of way.  Cam would have been content to kiss Daniel against his bedroom wall for a few more minutes, gathering himself, but then Daniel, accidentally or on purpose, ground his hips against Cam’s and that was that.  He dragged Daniel away from the wall and practically flung him on the bed ( _ It’s not a waste of time to make your bed!  What if you have sudden and unexpected company?  They’ll always be impressed by a cleanly made bed! _ ).  

 

Cam got caught somewhere between climbing on top of his lover and yanking his jeans off and would have fallen right on over if it weren’t for a laughing Daniel steadying him.  Between the two of them, they wrestled the offending pants and underwear off into a corner and landed Cam on top of Daniel, straddling one of his thighs and laying over him for as many hot kisses Cam could steal in one breath.

 

Friction against his cock made him see white and  _ that _ grinding was definitely on purpose.  “God, Daniel, I want to be inside of you so bad.”

 

Daniel moaned out a “Oh, please” and Cam felt his lover’s cock stir against his leg and figured that this was probably the best night of his life.  Reluctantly dragging himself away from Daniel, he fished a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer and thanked past-him for leaving it somewhere accessible.  Never a lazy lay-about, Daniel shimmied up the bed a little more until he could comfortably open his legs and let them fall open for Cam. Fingers coated thoroughly in lube, Cam took that invitation eagerly and teased a first finger over Daniel’s hole.  Daniel shuddered and rocked his hips up a tiny bit, sensitive skin wanting more, so Cam oh-so-slowly slid that finger into Daniel’s eager ass, one knuckle at a time. 

Daniel’s moan was so low and guttural that Cam felt it reverbing in his finger.  Taking a deep breath and reminding himself to give Daniel enough time, and maybe grinding his own cock into the bed just a tiny bit, Cam pressed some hot, open-mouthed kisses to the insides of Daniel’s thighs while one finger worked him gently.  When Daniel started pressing in again, Cam slid a second finger inside of him, and the other man gasped out a fervent  _ yes _ .  Two fingers were easier to work Daniel open with than one, and Cam scissored them and bent them and finally, intentionally, pressed the tips of them to Daniel’s spot.  It always made him come right undone.

 

Daniel shouted and gripped for the blankets and slammed his hips upward into Cam’s fingers.  Cam’s free hand pressed into Daniel’s low belly, pressing his hips down hard so that he didn’t end up with a wrenched wrist.

 

“God, Cam, please, more,” Daniel cried.  Any other words were nigh-incoherent babble that swelled and eased with the press of Cam’s fingers against his spot. Daniel was hard again, so hard that he was leaking onto his belly and the fingers that Cam pressed him down with.  In a mastery of dexterity and multitasking that Cam would later brag about, he slid a third finger into Daniel, moved his free hand around the base of Daniel’s cock, and took him into his mouth all at once. Daniel sobbed something wordless and would have cum there if he hadn’t already once tonight.  

 

As it was, Cam ended up on his very last shred of self control tasting Daniel’s salty precum and working him open.  Pulling out left Daniel whimpering, hips jerking and seeking, until Cam could slick himself up. Touching himself felt so deliriously good that he almost got lost in it - only breaking out when Daniel made to flip over.

 

“N- no,” Cam ground out, pressing Daniel’s hips back into the bed.  “Want to see you.”  _ Carefully now, with that kind of talk _ .

 

Cam was past caring.  He lined up his slick cock with Daniel’s hole and hoisted one of the other man’s legs around his hip.  The simplest look at Daniel told him everything he needed to know, now:  _ I’m ready.  I want you. Fuck me. _

 

He kept his control in trembling grip as he slid, inch by inch, into the tight heat of his lover.  Daniel’s muscles pulled him in, welcoming him, and everything in Cam screamed to move and thrust and take, but he’s not here for that.  It’s the melting of the muscles in Daniel’s legs, the way his brow gets soft, the way his breath shudders out one last, deep time that tells him when it’s time to move.  

 

Cam started slow, both for Daniel’s benefit and his own - he couldn’t trust himself not to cum if he moved any faster.  But soon Daniel’s hips were meeting him on each thrust, begging for more, and his hands were pulling them back together for deep, hot kisses and Cam couldn’t stop himself from pushing in a little harder, a little faster.  Daniel’s choked out  _ yes _ bit at something inside him and he bit back, nipping and sucking another mark into his lover’s shoulder.  His hips snapped faster, pressing desperately into Daniel’s tightness until he was just  _ so damn close _ .  

 

Cam reached a hand between them and gripped Daniel’s cock, working him in some kind of mad staccato drum that counterpointed the press of their hips.  It was the perfect amount of too much for Daniel and he gave himself over to Cam for a second orgasm. Cam hadn’t remembered wrong - Daniel’s face was nothing short of divine passion.  Nothing could ever put Cam over the edge as fast as Daniel cumming under his hips, his hands, his lips, and white hot pleasure finally sears through him.

 

“God, Daniel, I’m- I love you.”

 

He lost track of the world and the world lost track of him as he came deep inside the man he loved on that strangled confession.  It was a drawn out moment before Cam could think clearly enough to pull himself away and stop crushing Daniel, and to realize what had just come out of his mouth.  Something in him froze, locked up on the bed on his side next to Daniel. He couldn’t bring himself to meet his lover’s eyes. 

 

Daniel kind of snorted and tugged at Cam, who couldn’t get his body to unlock in the nervousness of what might come next.  A hand on his jaw gently pulled his eyes up to meet Daniel’s, and when all he could see there was understanding and a little amusement and,  _ hot damn _ , maybe love, his body finally relaxed.  

 

“Alright, alright,” Daniel sighed out, but it sounded more like a chuckle than a huff.  “I love you too, you big idiot.”

 

It took everything Cam had not to whoop, but he went soft and pliant when Daniel tugged him into being the big spoon.  Cam kissed the back of Daniel’s neck and shoulders, soft and sweet, and understood a little more about those long looks, understood now that their eyes were talking long before their mouths were.

 

_ It’ll be okay.  I’ll see you on the other side of this.  I’ve got your back. We’re going to be fine.  I love you. I love you. I love you. _

 

_ I’m safe.  I’m here. I’m with you.  We’ _ _ re okay.  I love you.  I love you. I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone still read Stargate fanfiction? If you do, thanks for the read!


End file.
